godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Nadesico
|image =Nadesico 2.PNG |caption =Nadesico in Kawaii! JeNny |name =Nadesico |species =Human |nicknames = |height =?? meters |length =None |weight =?? kg |forms =Nadesico, Sweets Angel |controlled =None |relationships =Jenny, Akira |allies = Jenny, Akira, Mr. Crown, Harry, International Science Police |enemies =Sister B, Bear-san, Bear-kun, Bear-chan, Itazuran, Garbage Monster |firstappearance =Kawaii! JeNny Episode 1: Sweets Angels |roar =Nadesico is a human being, therefore only speaks. }} Nadesico is a Sweets Angel created by who first appeared in episode 1 of the 2007 tokusatsu series, Kawaii! JeNny titled Sweets Angels. However, the brand of doll she is based off of and portrayed by is manufactured by Takara Tomy. Appearance Nadesico is a 17-year old girl with long, flowing, black hair and blue eyes. While in her everyday outfit, she wears a school uniform. But, once she shifts into a Sweets Angel, her entire look changes to reflect a warrioress. Her entire upper body is covered with a white under armor which is further covered with armor plates in various shades of purple. Past the upper armor is a split where her thighs are visible, however more under armor extends down to her feet which are also covered with long, purple boots. This suit is known as a Fairytector and is "stronger than steel, but lighter than silk." History ''Kawaii! JeNny'' Nadesico and her two best friends, Jenny and Akira were walking through a patch of cherry blossom trees while they were in full bloom, enjoying the "storm" of blossoms blowing in the wind. But, Akira didn't feel the same way about them as Jenny and Nadesico did, and she complained of wanting sakura rice cakes. Nadesico agreed that she too was hungry, and they started to walk into town. There, they saw a massive line of teenage girls preparing to audition for a fashion model audition. While they continue to walk, Akira urges Jenny to try out for the audition to which she gives into and hastily runs to the line. The others follow suite as the maniacal Sister B shows up on the scene along with her trio of bear companions. Sister B eventually orders the bears to remove Jenny from the competition, and carry her off. Akira and Nadesico faithfully chase after the evil mammals who decide on putting her in a double-decker bus. Akira and Nadesico also show up, and the three are confronted by a small, yellow, robotic puppy which scans Jenny and approves of her. Suddenly, Mr. Crown appears on a television monitor and Jenny, still thinking the place is a fashion model audition tells him she wants to be a model. Mr Crown sets the record straight by explaining it is in fact an audition, but rather to become a Sweets Angel. They ignorantly refuse, but is begged by Mr. Crown and bribed with sweets until they finally comply. And from that day forth, Nadesico and her friends had officially become Sweets Angels, bane of Sister B's existence and protector of Sweets and fashion. They fought together until they were confronted with their strongest adversary yet, Garbage Monster. The Angels first attempted to defeat him with a giant robot called Giant Slalom, but it was quickly destroyed when Sister B joined the fray. However, they had an ultimate weapon: Kashima C, a much more powerful mecha. With it, Nadesico and the team were able to overcome both Sister B and Garbage Monster, leaving the Earth's fashion and sweets fully protected once more. Abilities The Fairytector not only thoroughly protects the user, but also allows them to preform a signature move. Nadesico's happens to be: Sweets Arrow Nadesico can fire a large arrow made of energy that will disrupt electronics that it hits, such as Itazuran. Category:Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Fictional characters